


Number One Fan

by etselec



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Charles, you need to stop,” Raven orders, “your obsession with Erik is getting out of hand.”</p>
<p>“It’s not out of hand!” Charles protests. “I just <i>really</i> wish that we’ll get to do a movie together, hit it off, fall in love…”</p>
<p>Raven cuts him off. “Charles, I’m serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

“Charles, I love you!” A teenager no older than sixteen pushes herself against the blue police barricade and holds her arms out that are covered with the word “Charles Xavier” and about ten bright blue hearts. The ink is smearing across her skin as she wipes her face with tears. “Marry me, Charles!” she screeches before bursting into tears of hysteria. Several other girls start screaming and sobbing.

Charles passes through his security guards and turns his head to smile at the teenagers. “Hello! Thank you for attending, loves,” he says, eyes sparkling. The crowd goes wild, the noise rising to a deafening scream. Some of the police have resorted to covering their ears.

“Mr. Xavier,” someone calls from a couple feet away. They have the door to a limo open.

Charles tries to ignore his adoring fans and plops himself down into the limo with his sister, Raven.

Raven sighs as soon as the limo takes off. “Your fans are rabid.”

“They’re not rabid,” Charles says, crossing his legs, “they’re just… loving.”

“If I loved someone that much, I wouldn’t go and try attacking them,” Raven picks her phone up and starts typing, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder.

Charles gives up and picks his phone up as well. He grins.

“You stalking Lehnsherr on Twitter again?”

He scoffs. “Of course not,” Charles taps a couple things on his screen. “I’m on his Instagram this time.”

“Charles, you need to stop,” Raven orders, “your obsession with Erik is getting out of hand.”

“It’s not out of hand!” Charles protests. “I just _really_ wish that we’ll get to do a movie together, hit it off, fall in love…”

Raven cuts him off. “Charles, I’m serious.”

Charles shakes his head and sticks his phone in his front pocket. The limo comes to an abrupt stop in front of their mansion and the two hop out of the car, avoiding the paparazzi swarming in their bushes. They quickly run into the house and lock the door immediately. “I’m definitely not obsessed with Erik Lehnsherr,” he tells mainly Raven but also himself, “I’m just a huge fan of his work, alright?”

Raven narrows her eyes. “I know you keep that Vogue magazine with him in it under your pillow.”

Charles gasps. “No I do _not--”_

“Yeah, whatever you say, Charles _Lehnsherr,”_ she smirks, holding her phone close to her face.

Charles flushes pink. “Don’t-- I know that-- he’s-- you know what, _fine,_ ” Charles follows Raven into the kitchen, his hands balling into fists. “Erik Lehnsherr is the most attractive man on the planet and a brilliant actor. I would be _more_ than _pleased_ if he fucked me until I see _stars,_ are you happy now?”

Raven shivers, placing herself at one of their tables. “TMI, Charles.”

Charles groans, close to ripping the hair out of his head. He stomps up the stairs into his bedroom and grabs his sweatshirt from his closet. Charles changes into jeans and a t-shirt and grabs his sneakers from his closet, tugging his dress shoes off and chucking them across the room. He skips down the stairs and yells Raven’s name. “Raven, I’m going out.”

“Where?” she shouts from the kitchen.

“Into town. I’ll only be an hour or so.”

“Okay, see you.”

Charles shuts the door, and into the outdoors. It’s already dark outside.

~

As soon as Erik slips his designer sunglasses off of his face, the crowd behind the barricade roars. The teenage girls shout and cry as their mascara and eyeliner run down their faces. The paparazzi snap photos and yell at him to turn around.

Erik ignores them, waiting for Emma to arrive. Something in his pocket vibrates; he takes his cellphone out and reads the text from Emma.

_The limo driver was late. 5 more min… Sorry, sugar._

_-Emma_

Erik sighs, tuning the screams out. He sends a response.

_Do try to hurry. The fans are crazy tonight._

_-Erik_

He looks up and smiles at his fans, waving. They yell even louder and try to climb over the barricade. Some girls seem ready to faint and some of them even look ready to murder Erik.

“Say something in German!” Erik hears. She repeats it again and adds, “please”.

He smirks. “Guten tag!” he teases, knowing he’ll probably be a GIF or something tomorrow. The girls in the crowd shriek and flashes of light from cameras practically blind him. Finally, the limo appears from one of the streets and Erik zips into the limo as fast as humanly possible. He greets Emma.

“They love you out there,” Emma states, craning her neck to look out the window.

“I know,” Erik rolls his eyes, situating his arms across his chest, “they’re little too crazy, if you ask me.”

Emma smiles. “The life of a celebrity.”

“I guess,” he opens up Instagram on his phone.

“Stalking Charles?” Emma asks, knowing Erik way too well.

Erik huffs. “It’s not stalking. I’m just a fan of his acting and such.”

Emma glares at him, dropping her phone into her lap. “And such?”

“He’s… handsome,” Erik trails off, liking a photo of Charles’s new Corgi.

“Oh honey, I _know_ that you think he’s more than handsome,” she says, clucking her tongue.

“Well, then, shut up about it,” Erik says through clenched teeth. The limo stops in front of Erik’s mansion before he can get angry with his best friend. He opens the door. “We still on for coffee tomorrow, Em?”

“Of course,” she nods before adding, “I’m bringing my boyfriend if that’s alright.”

Color drains from Erik’s face. “That’s fine. Completely fine,” he swallows, “see you tomorrow.” Erik slams the limo door shut and watches as the limo drives down his driveway and down the street. A single paparazzi flashes their camera in front of Erik’s face.

Erik keeps a grin on his face until he gets into his house. Sometimes he wants to murder every photographer that approaches his property, but it’s something he’s learnt to live with. Erik locks the door instantly. “Mama? You awake?”

“Erik! You’re home from charity event!” Edie shuffles into the living room wearing a robe and slippers.

“Yes, it went well,” he replies, shucking his coat and putting it on a coat hook. “I’m quite stressed right now from all of the fans, though.”

“Fans? They give you much love, yes?” Edie smiles warmly and perches herself at the kitchen table.

Erik sighs and ruffles up his hair. “A little _too_ much love tonight.”

Edie frowns. “Are you… okay?”

“I’m fine, I think I’ll head out into town in a bit to clear my mind. Not too busy at this hour,” he peers down at his watch. It was only 7:00 and it was already getting dark out. “I’m going to take my car.”

“Be back soon?” Edie asks.

“Of course, Mama,” Erik smiles, “I’ll change first.” He runs up the stairs and into his bedroom to find an outfit that’ll make him the least recognizable. Erik throws on a jacket from Old Navy he had bought years ago and changes into jeans and sneakers. He pulls the hood over his head and grabs his keys from his dresser. Erik kisses his Mama on the cheek once he makes it downstairs and jumps into his car, turning the key into the ignition.

~

Charles coughs as soon as he parks his car. The pollution fills his lungs as other vehicles make their way down the street, exhaust mixing with the air. He takes a stroll into the park and maybe into one of the bars.

Something vibrates in his sweatshirt pocket after Charles is out on the sidewalk. He blinks and checks his phone. It’s Raven, of course.

_Hey Charles, tomorrow do you think we could--_

“Oh, I’m sorry,” before Charles could finish reading the message, a stranger has bumped into him, causing his phone to drop to the ground. The stranger bends down and picks up the phone and dusts it off with his hand.

Oh he’s tall, quite tall. Charles’s jaw hangs open when the stranger gives him his phone. “Erik L-Lehnsherr,” he says, in a daze. He pockets the phone. “I mean, you’re Erik Lehnsherr! I’m a huge fan,” Charles reaches his hand out. “I’m--”

“Charles Xavier, I know. I’m a huge fan as well,” Erik doesn’t break eye contact with Charles, causing his cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink. Erik takes his hand, shaking it. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, nothing at all,” Charles shakes his head, grinning. “Oh! Are-- are you doing anything? Care to take a walk with me?”

Erik smiles in return, showing a set of bright white shark teeth. He sticks his hands in his jean pockets-- skinny jeans, oh God. “Sure, I was just getting fresh air.”

“As was I,” Charles says, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. No words were exchanged for the first couple minutes. _Charles, whatever you do, don’t say anything about the magazine,_ he tells himself. _Oh God, don’t think of it either, what if he can read minds?_ Charles clears his throat. “Oh, Erik, I loved you in ‘The Worst’.” “The Worst” is one of Erik’s most recent movies, where he plays a villain which Charles thinks is the hottest thing ever. There’s also a shirtless scene which Charles has pushed back far into his mind for now. “You play villains rather well, huh?”

“Thank you,” Erik smirks, crossing the street with Charles, “you could say I’m a bad boy.”

Charles nearly chokes on his own spit. He laughs nervously.

“I absolutely adored ‘He’s The Murderer’,” Erik says in response, “even though you were eventually killed, I liked how you tried every way possible to try and figure out who the murderer was. Excellent work, my friend.”

_My friend._ So he and Erik are _friends_ now. Charles sighs. “Thank you, although I think I didn’t do my best in that one.”

“Really? I thought you were wonderful.”

“Oh Erik, I’m blushing,” he half-teases.

Erik smiles. They enter a park, lights strewn across the trees. “Want to sit down?”

Charles shrugs. “Alright.” They plump down on to a wooden bench, gazing over to several couples ahead dancing and laughing. “This place is rather romantic,” Charles says, not suggesting anything... really.

“Indeed,” Erik agrees.

“Got a girlfriend, Erik?”

Erik doesn’t say anything for a while. “Do you want to know a secret, Charles?”

“Sure,” he examines the scene for paparazzi. “No paparazzi, if your secret is, you know, big.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend or anything,” Erik swallows, bringing his voice to a low whisper, “I’m… gay.”

Charles heart stops and he feels like he can’t breath. Erik Lehnsherr is gay, and Charles Xavier has a chance. “Really? So am I.”

Erik opens his mouth and closes it a couple times. “That’s…”

He has his chance now. If Erik’s gay and single, then Charles better make a move right fucking now. “Listen, Erik, you’re my celebrity crush. I’ve always thought that you were attractive ever since I first saw ‘The Worst’ in theaters. I watched a couple more of your movies and interviews and it was decided from there,” Charles exhales slowly, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to say that knowing you won’t be offended or anything.” _And maybe you would consider going out with me._

Erik doesn’t say anything. Charles hopes that he’s flattered and not creeped out or anything. “Oh my God-- that’s… oh my God,” Erik starts, his eyes widening, “that’s literally… me. I’m not _entirely_ sure when I’ve had this crush on you, Charles, but I’ve watched quite a few of your movies and you’re an outstanding actor. I think that this is the part where I ask you out to coffee.”

Charles is left breathless. “So we… are each other’s crushes basically? This sounds like high school, if you ask me,” he adds something quickly, “oh sorry, you asked me out and I’d love to. When and where?”

“At 12:00 tomorrow. I’m meeting my friend and she and her boyfriend are coming so could you accompany me?” Erik asks, “I can pick you up.”

“Oh my God, that’s Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr!” someone announces. Several heads turn and people start shuffling towards them.

Erik panics. “We should get going.”

“Yeah, we should,” he agrees. “Well that all sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Charles’s eyes twinkle.  They both exchange numbers and addresses and go their separate ways, leaving warm fuzzy feelings in both of their stomachs. Charles speeds home, playing the pop station on the radio with the volume all the way up as he drums his fingers on the steering wheel. He parks his car in the garage and twirls the keychain on the keys on his finger.

Charles bursts into his house and calls for Raven. “Raven! You’ll never guess what happened.”

Raven was on the couch, skimming through a magazine. “You met Erik,” she says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“How could you have possibly--”

She throws Charles her phone (which he catches, thankfully). The webpage is open to some celebrity gossip website that had just updated ten minutes ago with the headline: “New BFFs: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr” with a dark picture of them walking.

“I didn’t even see any paparazzi! How is this possible?” Charles demands.

Raven sighs. “Don’t ask me,” she flips through a page of her magazine.

He shakes his head and has a seat on the couch opposite of Raven. “Whatever, you’ll never guess what happened, though.”

“What happened?”

“He asked me out!” Charles says happily.

Raven drops the magazine on her lap. “Erik Lehnsherr’s gay?”

“I know, I know. But don’t tell the media or anything.”

“I won’t, I promise,” she nods, “but oh my God, my brother’s going to be dating a celebrity.”

“Technically, I _am_ a celebrity,” he says, “and I _did_ date Moira MacTaggert for a bit.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “But she’s only on CBS and stuff so let me rephrase it,” she clears her throat, “my brother is going to be dating a _moviestar.”_

“You’re weird. I’m going to bed,” he mumbles.

“Oh really?” Raven raises and eyebrow, “is that code for ‘jerking off to that magazine of Erik’?”

“Oh _God,_ Raven,” Charles covers his face with his hand as he hurtles up the stairs into his bedroom. He shuts the door and flops down on to his bed, mentally preparing himself for his date tomorrow.

~  
Charles wakes up the next day to a buzzing phone. He rubs his eyes and yawns, picking the phone up from his nightstand. There are a few texts from Erik and one from Raven. He scrolls through them.

_Morning Charles, see you later today_

_-Erik_

_Oh oops it’s like 6 am sorry_

_-Erik_

_Well see u later still_

_-Erik_

Charles’s lips quirk up into a grin.

_Im goin out. B back later in the afternoon_

_-Raven_

He stretches his arms and legs out and lifts himself off of his bed, making his way to the closet. Charles takes a sweater and jeans out, changing quickly. He throws his other clothes on his bed and leaps into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a granola bar.

_Hey Erik, can’t wait to see you later :)_

_-Charles_

Not long after Charles sends that text, Erik replies.

_Me too, Charles_

_-Erik_

Charles’s ears tinge pink and he lets out a breath. He sticks his phone in his back pocket and crashes on to his couch, flipping through channels on his TV. He really had no other plans today than Erik, so he might as well relax until then.

\--

At around 11:55, Charles is still on the couch, resorting to a movie on HBO. He takes a bite of the apple he had taken from the kitchen and checks his phone. “Oh!” he says, practically just as the doorbell rings. _That must be Erik._ Charles smiles and sprints to open the door.

“Hello, Charles,” Erik leans against the doorway and suddenly Charles feels like a teenage girl being picked up for a date.

Erik was wearing a white shirt and leather jacket with jeans. Charles is close to drooling. “Erik, hi,” he resists on throwing his arms around Erik, “are we ready to go?”

Erik nods. “Let’s go,” he holds out his arm. Oh, he wants Charles to loop his arm through his. Charles obeys, guessing his face is probably the color of the apple he just had not long ago.

“Charles, Erik, over here!” A paparazzi photographer snaps a photo just as they turn their heads. “Lookin’ a little lovey-dovey. You guys dating?”

Charles continues down his driveway with Erik, ignoring the paparazzi coming from places around his house. “Nice car, Erik.”

“Thank you, hop in the front,” he gestures to the passenger seat and walks around to his side.

It turns out that this coffee place wasn’t too far from where Charles lived. It seems small and cutesy, but everyone there is wearing expensive clothes from designer brands. Charles guesses the drinks must cost a fortune.

“Ah, there they are,” Erik struts over a blonde woman wearing big sunglasses. Charles follows, unsure what to do. “Charles, this is Emma.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Charles,” he shakes her hand.

“You sure do pick the nice ones, Erik,” Emma says, pressing herself against a man over to Erik’s right. She takes off her sunglasses.

Erik stares up at him. “If I’m correct, this is your boyfriend Azazel?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Azazel says, nodding at both Erik and Charles. “Let’s sit down.”

They all agree to sit at a table. “I’ll get drinks,” Azazel says, pulling out his wallet. “What does everyone want?”

“Earl Grey tea, if they have it,” Charles says. “If not, just a latte.”

Erik blinks. “Oh, um, coffee. Black.”

“Iced coffee,” Emma leans over to kiss him on the cheek, “thanks, hon.”

Azazel leaves, patting Emma on the shoulder as he gets up.

“So boys,” Emma says, “how did you meet?”

“Bumped into each other,” Charles answers, “Erik is one of my favorite actors so I was pretty starstruck when it had happened. Apparently, that’s what happened to Erik, too.”

“He’s right. Charles is one of my favorite actors.”

Emma smiles, a heartfelt one. “You two are adorable,” she sighs, “it’s gross.”

“Am I really one of your favorite actors, Erik?” Charles asks, his voice low.

Erik snorts. “Try _the_ favorite.”

_“The_ favorite? Going on a date with your favorite actor is everyone’s dream and you're living it,”  Charles says, patting Erik’s back.

Erik shrugs. “You’re right, I’m living the dream.”

Charles blushes, tipping his head down to hide his face.

“Jesus Christ, kill me now,” Emma jokes, smiling, “mind if I take a pic?”

Erik looks startled. “We’re not exactly… out yet.”

“It’ll be fine, go ahead,” Charles grabs Erik’s arm.

“Start giggling, it’ll look cuter,” Emma says.

“I don’t giggle, Emma,” Erik growls.

Charles pats Erik on the arm. “Just smile, darling.”

So they smile and a flash of light from the camera temporarily blinds both of them. They nearly knock over their drinks when Azazel hands it to them.

“Thanks, Az,” Emma takes her drinks in her hands and brings it to her lips.

Azazel throws his arms around her, scooting the other drinks to Erik and Charles.

“Thank you, Azazel,” Charles says, “what do I owe you?”

Azazel shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s on me.”

“That’s awfully kind of you. Thanks again,” Charles beams, sipping his tea. “So, what do you both do for a living?”

Emma’s eyes light up. “I model.”

“Ah, makeup artist,” Azazel says.

“Actor,” Erik grins.

Charles rolls his eyes at Erik. “No really.”

“Yes really,” Erik tries, bumping his shoulder into Charles’s.

Emma slurps her iced coffee, observing them as if they were a test subject for some experiment. “Az, sugar, we should get going.”

“We just got here,” Azazel squints at her, wiping a napkin over his mouth, “and we have nothing going on.”

Emma raises her eyebrows flicking her eyes over to Charles and Erik and back to him. “We should get going,” she puts on a fake smile.

Azazel folds his arms. “Right, yes, of course.”

When Emma seems satisfied, she touches Erik’s hand (with Charles’s arm still looped through his arm) lightly. “You alright with us leaving, Erik?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he locks eyes with Charles, “how about you Charles?”

Charles’s eyes grow wide while staring into Erik’s eyes. He swallows a lump in his throat. “I-- I’m okay with it.”

“That’s great,” Erik says.

“Yeah,” Charles replies, forming a grin.

Emma almost groans out of impatience. “Come on.” She yanks on Azazel’s sleeve well out of the cafe, iced coffee in hand.

“Emma’s nice,” Charles says after they’ve broken eye contact.

Erik shrugs. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Emma…” Erik explains, “she was close to killing my ex-boyfriend after he broke up with me.”

Charles leans closer to Erik. “Really?”

“Yeah, hit him with a car. He could’ve died,” Erik tips his head back, drinking the rest of his coffee, “not that I would’ve complained, actually.”

“Erik, you shouldn’t say that!” Charles slaps him on the arm.

“You don’t know him,” Erik grumbles.

Charles was a bit horrified. Did this ex-boyfriend _abuse_ Erik in any way? Hopefully not sexually _or_ physically. Charles couldn’t even imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt Erik. He was charming, handsome-- and more. Just thought of that made Charles want to throw up. “Did he--”

“Hurt me?” Erik finishes. “He did.”

Charles’s mouth hangs open. He pushes himself away from Erik. “Erik, listen, I would _never--”_

“I know, Charles.”

Charles’s lip quivers. He exudes overprotectiveness as he stands up from the table. “We should leave.”

Erik gets up next to Charles. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Charles only nods, leading Erik out of the cafe.

\--

They ride in silence, for they have nothing else to say. When Erik’s car pulls up to Charles’s house, Charles blurts out, “do you want to come inside, Erik? Just for a bit, um, if you want.”

Erik smiles, turning off the engine and opening his car door. “Sure.”

Charles’s palms sweat as he digs through his pockets for his keys. He unlocks the door and lets Erik go inside first and then shuts the door after they’re both in.

“Nice house,” Erik says, “live with anyone?”

“My sister, Raven,” Charles replies, sitting himself down on top of the counter in the kitchen.

Erik eyes the kitchen. “Is she here?”

“I don’t think so,” he replies, taking his phone out of his pocket, “yeah, no, she’s still out somewhere according to her Twitter.”

Erik laughs, stepping closer to Charles. “So...”

Charles bows his head, crossing one leg over the other. “So...?”

Erik leans forward and his lips meet with Charles’s. Charles eyes grow wide, tilting his head so that the kiss is smoother. He shuts his eyes, letting his hands find Erik’s back, pulling him towards the counter and closer to him. Charles pulls away with and audible smack, his face still merely inches away from Erik’s.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Charles murmurs, tracing Erik’s cheekbones with his thumb.

Erik leans into the touch. “Me too.”

Charles is bringing Erik forward for another kiss when suddenly the door opens.

“Charles, I’m home…” she spots Erik and drops her purse. “Charles--”

Charles hops off the counter and blushes. “Hello, Raven, this is--”

“Erik Lehnsherr, I know,” Raven finishes. She moves closer up to Erik and holds out her hand, grinning from ear to ear, “big fan. I’m Charles’s sister, Raven.”

Erik shakes her hand and nods.

“You know,” Raven says to Erik once she’s done shaking hands with him, “Charles keeps that Vogue magazine with you in it under his pillow and at night he--”

Charles runs up to Raven and covers her mouth with her hand. “Don’t listen to her,” he tells Erik. “Raven, you’re leaving.” He takes his hand away from her mouth and pushes her up the stairs. He makes sure she’s out of sight and heads back into the kitchen to find Erik smiling with his arms folded.

“What?” Charles scowls at him, “what are you smiling about?”

“Do you really keep that Vogue magazine under your pillow?” Erik asks.

“That’s none of your business,” Charles turns his head away from him. He looks at his staircase. “I’m sorry, love, but you should get going. Raven’s probably watching us right now.”

“That’s fine,” Erik agrees, “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He follows Charles to the front door.

“Okay,” Charles couldn’t think of anything else to say, “you do that.” He opens the door and leads Erik to the front steps of his house.

“This was fun,” Erik says, gazing into his eyes.

Charles smiles. “It was.” He doesn’t know how it happened, but all of the sudden, Charles was grabbing the lapels of Erik’s leather jacket and pulling him into a kiss.

That’s when the camera went off.

Charles puts his hands on Erik’s chest and pushes him away, looking for paparazzi.

“I’m going to be rich!” Someone yells from one of Charles’s bushes.

“It’s fine,” Erik assures. He dashes over to his car. “See you, Charles.”

“Bye, Erik,” Charles waves, backing into his house. He wants to scream like the teenage girls do wherever he is because of how ecstatic he is. Charles shuts the door quickly and starts up the stairs calling for Raven.

\--

In the next week, Charles and Erik make the cover story of Us Weekly.

They decide that they don’t really mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> from otpprompts.tumblr.com prompt: "Imagine that each person in your OTP/OT3 are celebrities that are all huge fans of each other. Then one day, they bump into each other by chance."


End file.
